Cuando llega el verano
by Elanta
Summary: La relación de Zeros y Filia a lo largo de todo un año. TERMINADA. Por favor dejadme reviews,me gusta saber la opinión de los lectores,gracias!
1. Otoño

_Dulce amor. Incesantemente forjas con nuevas formas los sueños de una noche de verano y los cuentos de invierno. Tejes las necesidades terrenas envolviéndolas con resplandores dorados y amablemente nos engañas al pintarnos la grandeza de nuestros sacrificios. Aunque ciñeras nuestra frente con una corona de espinas le darías el encanto y la suavidad de la rosa._****

Otoño: Noche de Tormenta 

- ¿Necesita que haga algo más? -.

- No Jiras, muchas gracias, ya termino yo de recoger -.

- Hasta mañana, jefa -.

El hombre zorro se envolvió en su capa y salió de la tienda. Filia ordenó los estantes de la tienda, barrió y repasó las ventas del día.

Una vez terminó, tomó su capa y cerró la tienda para volver a casa. Gracias a las ganancias del último año Filia se había permitido el lujo de construirse una bonita casa, resultaba mucho más cómodo que vivir en el piso superior de la tienda.

El viento soplaba con fuerza arrastrando hojas amarillas y marrones que caían de los árboles, las oscuras nubes que se aproximaban amenazaban tormenta. Apresuró el paso.

- ¡Estoy en casa! -.

- Hola mamá -.

Un niño de unos 6 años la recibió efusivamente. Revoltoso cabello turquesa y ojos anaranjados.

- Enseguida te hago la cena, mientras puedes seguir jugando en tu cuarto -.

- Vale -.

La dragón dorado cambió la capa por el delantal. Además de la sopa había pensado darle una sorpresa a su hijo preparando una tarta, solo quedaba cubrirla de chocolate y adornarla.

- Hola dragón dorado -.

- ¡Ahhhh! -.

Los ojos azules se entrecerraron, en una expresión furibunda, al encontrar a cierto demonio sentado sobre la mesa.

- ¡¡¡Namagomi!!! -.

- Ya veo que te alegras de verme – sonrió burlón.

- ¡Fuera de mi cocina! -.

- Siempre igual... fuera de aquí, fuera de allá... ¿no te cansas de decirme lo mismo cada vez que vengo? – enarcó las cejas – Además, no voy a provocar ninguna catástrofe -.

- ¡TÚ eres la catástrofe! -.

- Hola Zeros – Val se había asomado a la puerta – Sabía que eras tú por los gritos de mamá, a nadie le grita como a ti -.

- ¿A sí? -.

- Val_chan – el tono reprobatorio de Filia no amilanó al dragoncito.

- Mamá, ¿Zeros se quedará a cenar? -.

- No -.

- Sí -. n_n

El ceño de la ex sacerdotisa se acentuó al tiempo que se ampliaba la sonrisa del mazoku.

- Venga mami, deja que se quede, por fa -.

- ... -. ¬¬

- Prometo portarme bien – afirmó Zeros.

- De acuerdo, pero solo un rato y luego te vas – concedió Filia – Id a poner la mesa -.

- Ven Zeros – el niño le agarró de la mano y le arrastró al salón.

La dragón dorado sonrió divertida. Después de casi cinco años se había acostumbrado a la presencia del demonio, aunque lo suyo le había costado. Las irritantes visitas de Zeros se iniciaron apenas Val cumplió un año y ella no había parado hasta sonsacarle a qué se debían; finalmente, tras muchos "eso es un secreto", el sacerdote le explicó que tenía una nueva misión entre manos, el Ama de las Bestias le habían ordenado vigilar al último dragón antiguo.

Al principio como Val era tan pequeño y su actividad se limitaba a llorar, comer, balbucear y gatear, las visitas eran muy espaciadas, un par de veces al mes como mucho. Sin embargo el dragoncito fue creciendo y encontró un magnifico compañero de juegos en el bromista demonio, las trastadas que ambos planeaban conseguían sacarla de quicio más de una vez, la última consistió en colocar un barreño lleno de agua sobre una puerta, cuando ella entró en la habitación acabó calada hasta los huesos y con el barreño por sombrero.

Terminó la tarta y la ocultó. Luego tomó la sopera y fue para el salón.

- Zeros, ¿cuántas veces habré de repetirte que en mi mesa la gente se sienta a comer sin guantes y capa? -.

- La gente quizás, pero yo soy un demonio -.

- ¡Zeros! -.

- Vale, vale, ya voy -.

Val reía.

Como ya era costumbre durante la cena Val le contaba a Zeros lo que había hecho durante el día, si es que el demonio no había estado con él. Por otro lado Zeros le contaba historias de países lejanos y batallas ocurridas hacía cientos de años.

- Nunca me has contado como conociste a mamá -.

Filia por poco se ahoga con la sopa.

- Pues fue una coincidencia muy divertida, resulta que a los dos se nos ocurrió utilizar al mismo grupo de humanos para nuestros propios fines – guiñó un ojo a la joven – Eso irritó bastante a tu madre y la tuve persiguiéndome con su maza y con su aliento de fuego hasta que derrotamos a Estrella Oscura -.

- Si intenté semejante cosa es porque tú no parabas de molestarme hasta sacarme de mis casillas, maldito demonio – le miró furiosa - ¿Tengo que recordarte cuando ofreciste la vida de Rina a cambio de la lealtad de... de quien ya sabes? -.

- Ya os dije que era una táctica para engañarle, atacarle por sorpresa y destruirle con facilidad -.

- ¡Ja!, ¿también vas a decirme lo mismo del numerito de la Garveila? -.

Los dos miraron simultáneamente al chiquillo que se moría de risa.

- ¡Parecéis niños! -. XDDD

- ¡Val_chan! -.

Una vez se calmó la situación Filia sirvió la tarta, tanto Val como Zeros devoraron un buen trozo. Eso era algo de lo que ya se había percatado la dragón dorado, al demonio le encantaban los dulces de todo tipo y sabor; sobre todo le gustaban los helados de Seyluun, aún recordaba la última reunión que organizó Ameria, Zeros parecía estar a todas horas con un cucurucho en la mano.

- Es tarde Val_chan, a dormir que mañana tienes clase -.

- No tengo sueño – protestó el niño - Zeros, dile que me deje un poco más -.

El mazoku enarcó ambas cejas cuando la joven le apuntó con su famosa maza.

- Creo que tendrás que obedecer si no queremos que tu madre destroce la casa a mazazos -.

- Hasta mañana -.

Filia acompañó al dragoncito a su cuarto, lo arropó y le dio un beso de buenas noches. De vuelta en el salón se encontró la mesa recogida y a Zeros en la cocina preparando té.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? -.

- Me aburría y decidí hacer algo constructivo para variar -.

- ¿...? -. O_o

- Antes de cotillear en tu alacena no sabía que existieran más de cien variedades de té -.

- Se suponía que después de cenar te marchabas -.

- Solo se suponía, además ayer me dijiste que teníamos que hablar -.

El rostro de Filia se ensombreció. Fueron a sentarse al salón, cada uno con su taza de té.

- Se trata de Val_chan -.

- ¿Val? -.

- Lleva algunas semanas con pesadillas, se despierta en mitad de la noche gritando – los ojos azules reflejaban toda la preocupación que sentía – Me dijo que en ellas un monstruo negro le devora -.

- Estrella Oscura – dedujo Zeros.

- Posiblemente, también me ha contado otras escenas y coinciden con su vida anterior, no las entiende y tiene miedo, aunque no es comparable al que siento yo -.

- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes? -.

- Porque tu misión es destruirle -.

- Ya te expliqué mi misión, consiste en vigilarle... -.

- Y matarle si resulta una amenaza para vosotros los demonios, ¡no soy estúpida! – se incorporó bruscamente derramando parte del té – Val es poderoso, el último dragón antiguo, y no podéis permitiros que esté en el bando de los dioses, ahora que es un niño es la presa perfecta, terminarás lo que empezaste hace 6 años -.

- Filia, tranquilízate o vas a despertar, no solo a tu Val_chan, sino a todo el vecindario – sonrió como si su compañera hubiese dicho algo gracioso – Y, sí, tengo orden de matar al niño... solo si fuese preciso -.

- ¿Y qué es para ti "si fuese preciso"? -.

- Eso es un secreto -. n_n

- ¡Hpmf! -.

Zeros se levantó y fue por sus cosas. Tranquilamente se abrochó la capa y se enfundó los guantes, sonrió cuando Filia le entregó su bastón.

- ¿Matarás a Val_chan? -.

- De momento no -.

La dragón dorado agarró fuertemente al demonio del brazo, como si eso pudiera evitar que desapareciera.

- Zeros, exijo una respuesta en condiciones, nada de rodeos o bromas – su gesto se tornó más severo aún – De lo contrario ni se te ocurra volver a pisar esta casa -.

- ¿Es una amenaza, dragón dorado? – interrogó irónico.

- Sí -.

- ¿Aún sabiendo quien soy y lo que podría hacerte? – los ojos del demonio se entreabrieron.

Aquella mirada amatista arrancó un estremecimiento a Filia, le tenía miedo pero no le daría la satisfacción de mostrárselo; apretó los dientes y le devolvió una mirada desafiante sin soltarle. La tensión que flotaba en el aire podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo.

Zeros puso su mano enguantada sobre la que le atenazaba el brazo y se inclinó sobre Filia, ella intentó retroceder pero la presa del demonio se lo impidió. Sintió el aliento del mazoku en su cuello, su mejilla rozando la suya y el calor de su cuerpo, antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía apoyó su frente en aquel hombro cubierto por una capa negra y cerró los ojos. Sí, era un demonio perverso, irritante hasta ser insoportable, tramposo, manipulador y cruel, pero también le inspiraba una extraña confianza.

- Buenas noches Filia_chan -.

El bromista sacerdote desapareció y, al perder el apoyo, la dragón dorado se fue de bruces contra el suelo.

- Maldito demonio – masculló.

Subió a su habitación y se puso el camisón. Tras apagar el quinqué de su mesilla se metió en la cama, acurrucándose bajo las sábanas. El viento y la lluvia golpeaban los cristales.

El sueño se negó a llegar. Su mente empezó a divagar según le vino en gana y aterrizó en un anciano muchacho de melena púrpura y ojos amatista en un rostro risueño y despistado. Nunca sabía a que atenerse con él, nunca en los más de 6 años que le conocía había sabido a ciencia cierta lo que pasaba por su cabeza, ah, como él decía, "eso era un secreto".

Recordó la batalla contra Estrella Oscura, y la Profecía gracias a la cual había conocido a sus mejores amigos. Ella siempre fue educada para considerar a los humanos una raza débil, unos niños que apenas habitaban la tierra durante unos años, inconscientes, caprichosos, a merced de las fuerzas del mal. Rina y cia le abrieron los ojos, no solo no eran una raza débil, sino que eran mucho más fuertes que los dragones, vivían cada segundo de su corta existencia con una pasión, con una esperanza y una ilusión desbordantes, Filia les superaba en años pero ellos la superaban en experiencia. Gracias a sus amigos humanos empezó a crecer.

Luego vino el hecho de tener que soportar continuamente la presencia de un demonio, supuestamente el más cruel después de los Dark Lords, que no hacía más que comportarse como un adolescente alegre y burlón rompiéndole todos los esquemas y prejuicios de su niñez.

Un relámpago y el fortísimo trueno que le siguió la sobresaltaron. Se hizo un ovilló bajo las mantas. La lluvia caía violentamente.

El peor choque con la realidad fue descubrir que los dragones eran capaces de traicionar a su propia raza, aniquilar a sus semejantes en una lucha por el poder; capaces de asesinar, de cometer los mayores crímenes en nombre de una supuesta paz que jamás existiría, porque los mazoku y los ryuzoku estaban destinados a combatir eternamente hasta que la Diosa de la Pesadilla Eterna decidiera destruir su Creación.

Los dioses asesinando y un demonio salvando vidas. ¿Cuántas veces Zeros les había protegido?, ¿cuántas veces había sacado de apuros al grupo?. El recuerdo de una lluvia de rocas a punto de aplastarla y de los protectores brazos del demonio eran tan claros como si todo hubiese ocurrido el día anterior. Un mazoku había salvado a una dragón dorado y los dragones dorados exterminaron a todos los dragones antiguos. Aquello era una paradoja a la que todavía no había encontrado respuesta, como tampoco podía encontrarla al comportamiento de Zeros, éste tan pronto la provocaba hasta sacarla de quicio como le recogía la mesa y le preparaba té.

Zeros...

Con el recuerdo de una pícara sonrisa y unos enigmáticos ojos amatista, Filia se quedó dormida.

_Llega a vivirse años enteros junto a un ser humano sin verlo. Más he ahí _

_ que un día levanta uno la mirada y lo ve. En un instante, _

_no se sabe por qué ni cómo, hay algo que se rompe. _

_Y dos destinos se mezclan, se confunden _

_y precipitan._


	2. Invierno

Invierno: Jugando en la Nieve 

- ¡Val_chan, despierta! -.

- Mamá, déjame dormir, estoy de vacaciones -.

El dragoncito se escondió bajo las mantas mientras su madre descorría las cortinas.

- Vamos, tienes que ver lo que hay afuera -.

Val se frotó los ojos intentando enfocar, de golpe toda su modorra desapareció al ver el paisaje nevado del otro lado de la ventana.

- ¡La primera nevada! – exclamó entusiasmado, dando saltos sobre la cama - ¿¡Puedo ir a jugar con Pal!? -.

- Calma, primero tienes que desayunar algo – sonrió su madre – Lávate y vístete mientras te lo preparo -.

El dragoncito obedeció a toda velocidad. En el salón le esperaban unas tortitas con chocolate y un buen vaso de leche, se abalanzó sobre ello de tal manera que Filia no pudo evitar recordar a cierta hechicera pelirroja y a un rubio espadachín.

- ¡Terminé! -.

- Un momento Val_chan, deja que te abrigue -.

Val aguantó estoicamente el que su madre le enfundara en un grueso abrigo. Los cabellos turquesa quedaron tapados por un gorro, luego vino la bufanda, los guantes y las botas.

- ¡Mamá que voy a jugar no de expedición! – protestó el niño con desesperación - ¡Me achicharro! -.

- No permitiré que te resfríes – le dio los últimos retoques – Y recuerda, si te tiras bolas de nieve con los otros niños procura no enfadarte, el año pasado te transformaste en dragón y me costó mucho convencer a las otras madres que consintieran a sus hijos seguir jugando contigo -.

- Vale, hasta luego mami -. El crío salió corriendo al nevado exterior.

Después de recoger la casa y dejar preparada la comida Filia se sentó a coser junto a la ventana, desde allí veía a los niños de la aldea enzarzados en un combate de bolas de nieve. Prosiguió con su tarea, segura de que Val tendría en cuenta sus consejos y no se convertiría en dragón; sin embargo cambió de opinión al ver quien se había unido al bando que lideraba su hijo, aquello estaba pasando de ser un juego a una mini batalla. Furiosa se levantó del sillón.

- ¡¡¡ZEROS!!! -.

Los chiquillos dejaron automáticamente de pelearse para mirar a la terrible señorita Ul Copt.

- ¡Ven conmigo! -.

- Pero Filia... -.

- ¡¡¡He dicho que vengas!!! -.

Filia le agarró de la capa y le arrastró sin piedad hasta la casa. Los niños compadecieron a su compañero de juegos, conocían de sobra lo estricta que era la madre de Val.

- ¿¡Acaso te has propuesto corromper a toda la infancia de la zona!? – gritó Filia una vez estuvieron en el salón.

- Tampoco es para tanto, solo nos divertíamos – replicó Zeros, su rostro era la inocencia personificada.

- ¿¡Divertios!?, te divertías tú, eso estaba a punto de convertirse en una batalla sin cuartel – le miró furiosa – El año pasado Val_chan se transformó en dragón por tu culpa, no voy a dejar que hagas lo mismo por segunda vez -.

- Debe ser un defecto de carácter de los dragones, en cuanto se os molesta un poco sois capaces de llevaros por delante una ciudad -. n_n

La ex sacerdotisa enrojeció, Zeros aún se reía de lo que ocurrió en aquella ciudad que odiaba a los dragones.

- Se supone que tu misión es vigilar a Valgarv, procura limitarte a eso -.

- Bueno, si quieres puedo quedarme aquí contigo, así yo vigilo a Valgarv y tú me vigilas a mí – sugirió.

- De acuerdo – accedió ella, aunque no le hacía mucha gracia tenerle allí – Hay té en la cocina -.

Filia se sentó en la butaca y siguió cosiendo. El mazoku volvió con una taza, la dejó en la mesita y movió el otro sillón hasta ponerlo junto al de la joven.

- No puedo coser si tengo a alguien mirándome por encima del hombro – protestó incomoda.

- Es que me resulta interesante -.

- ¿Interesante?, ¿coser? – ella enarcó una ceja, ciertamente desconcertada.

- Sí, me llama la atención todo lo que hacen los humanos, por eso me es tan sencillo pasar desapercibido entre ellos -.

- ¿Así es como empezó tu adicción por los dulces? -.

- Acertaste, los mazoku no necesitamos comer ni nada semejante pero muchos lo hacemos por el mero placer que ello conlleva – sonrió malicioso – Aunque hay cosas mucho mejores para "comer" que una tarta -.

La forma que tuvo de pronunciar aquellas palabras hizo que Filia se sonrojara, procuró disimular retomando su tarea. Zeros continúo observándola.

- Deja de mirarme -.

- ¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa? -.

- Ya te he dicho que resulta muy molesto tener a alguien mirándome por encima del hombro -.

La aguja se movía veloz en la mano de la ex sacerdotisa, en una de las puntadas imprimió demasiada energía y se pinchó.

- ¿Contento? – inquirió crispada.

- Eres una quejica – le cogió la mano – Esto tiene fácil arreglo -.

Se llevó el dedo herido a la boca. Filia se quedó petrificada y un insistente cosquilleo se asentó en su estómago, el color que adquirió su cara no tenía nada que envidiarle al de un tomate maduro.

Cuando Zeros liberó su mano tenía la misma expresión de siempre, distraída y simpática.

- ¿Mejor? – sonrió.

Eso le recordó a Filia que debía seguir respirando.

- Eh, sí... gracias -.

La puerta de la calle se abrió de golpe dando paso a un dragoncito bastante alterado.

- ¡Mamá, mamá, mamá! -.

- ¡Val, haz el favor de entrar en las casas como una persona civilizada! – le reprendió su madre.

- Lo siento, es que Pal me ha invitado a comer en su casa y Jiras está de acuerdo, ¿puedo ir?, venga, di que sí, por fa -.

- Puedes ir, pero intenta comportarte -.

- ¡Muchas gracias, mami! – el niño la abrazó y le dio un beso antes de salir como había entrado.

- No hay remedio con él – suspiró la dragón dorado.

- Ha salido a su madre -.

- Muy gracioso -.

- Parece que vas a comer sola, ¿por qué no me invitas? -.

- Tendrás cara -.

- Vamos, te he salvado de desangrarte, es lo menos que puedes hacer -.

- Solo espero que el pollo no cobre vida como la última vez -.

- Descuida, ya he descargado mis instintos diabólicos en otra parte -.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -.

- Eso es un secreto -.

Filia fue a la cocina mientras Zeros ponía la mesa.

El pollo no cobró vida pero el demonio hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para reírse a costa de la dragón dorado, sorprendentemente ella no respondió a las provocaciones.

- Me decepcionas, lagartija dorada – dijo ya en los postres – Estás permitiendo que me meta contigo sin oponer resistencia -.

- No me apetece discutir, ya he descargados mis instintos anti mazoku recogiendo la casa – sonrió divertida - ¿Acaso te resulta frustrante? -.

- Digamos que empieza a convertirse en una cuestión de orgullo personal -.

- Pues no vas a conseguirlo -.

- Enseguida lo sabremos -.

Zeros la cogió en brazos y se teleportó.

- ¿¡Pero qué...!? -.

Reaparecieron en las afueras de la aldea. El demonio soltó a Filia y ésta acabó de nieve hasta las orejas.

- ¡¡¡Aaaahh!!!, ¡¡¡maldito namagomi, ésta me la pagas!!! -.

- Ves como si podía hacer que... -. ¡¡¡TUD!!!

La bola de nieve le dio en plena cara.

- ¡Sí! – aplaudió ella, preparando otro proyectil.

- Ahora verás -.

Filia le arrojó otra bola, falló al esfumarse su objetivo. Entonces sintió el hielo bajando por su espalda, se dio la vuelta y estampó al demonio contra el suelo de un mazazo.

- ¡Serás bruta! -. n_n*

- No protestes, quejica, para una vez que consigo darte hay que ver la que armas -. XDDDD

- La venganza será terrible – Zeros se incorporó, las pupilas amatista clavadas en ella.

- Zeros, ni se te ocurra... -.

Se le ocurrió. La dragón dorado acabó en el suelo medio enterrada en el manto blanco, aunque durante el proceso su agresor comió bastante nieve.

- ¡Basta, me congelo! -. Sacudió la cabeza rubia llena de pegotes blancos.

- Estoy de acuerdo, si seguimos así me provocaras una indigestión de hielo -.

Filia le dio un empujón que él, con una amplia sonrisa, soportó sin inmutarse. Exasperada se teleportó de vuelta a su casa.

- ¿Te has divertido? -.

La ex sacerdotisa le tiró una toalla.

- Sécate antes de que encharques mi salón -.

Dicho esto subió las escaleras ignorando a su irritante visitante. Entró en su habitación y buscó en el armario algo seco que ponerse.

- Insisto -.

- ¡Namagomi!, ¡fuera de mi cuarto! – gritó Filia, bastante alterada.

- Contesta a mi pregunta – Zeros se cruzó de brazos.

- Sí, ha sido divertido, pero ahora sal de aquí -.

El demonio se dio la vuelta pero no se marchó.

- ¿Han empeorado las pesadillas de Val? -.

- Se mantienen estables –. La dragón dorado, resignada a tenerle allí, escogió un vestido gris oscuro y lo dejó sobre la cama.

- ¿Ha visto algo nuevo? -. Zeros observaba atentamente el espejo del tocador.

- Bueno, recordó cuando se enfrentó a todos dentro de la caverna -. Procedió a desatar las cintas que anudaban el vestido que llevaba puesto.

- ¿Ha recordado algo estando consciente? -. Una maliciosa sonrisa asomó a sus labios cuando la ropa mojada cayó al suelo revelando un esbelto cuerpo femenino.

- No, por lo menos a mí no me ha dicho nada -. Se quitó la empapada ropa interior. - ¡Ni se te ocurra darte la vuelta! -.

- Descuida – replicó perdido en la contemplación del espejo - ¿Entonces no has notado nada extraño en Val? -.

- Solo una cosa, quizás sea una coincidencia, el caso es que antes de que les dieran las vacaciones fui a hablar con la maestra de Val_chan, me dijo que tenía un hijo muy inteligente, tanto que asustaba -.

- Continúa -.

- Me explicó que hay veces en que Val demuestra poseer conocimientos que ningún niño de su edad podría tener -. Terminó de ponerse el vestido. – Ya puedes volverte -.

- Hablaré con Val, a ver que me cuenta – se aproximó a Filia y le devolvió la toalla con aire infantil – Ahora debo irme -.

- ¿Vendrás a invadirnos mañana? – interrogó la joven.

- Es posible -.

- Le prometí a Val_chan que haríamos galletas -.

- ¿Se acepta un ayudante? -.

- ¿Tú?, ¿haciendo galletas?, eso no me lo pierdo -.

- Entonces hasta mañana, Filia_chan – le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y, antes de irse, añadió burlón – Te sienta muy bien la lencería blanca -.

Filia permaneció clavada dónde estaba, roja de vergüenza y de ira, mirando furiosa el espejo del tocador.

_Ni contigo ni sin ti tienen mis penas remedio: contigo porque me matas, y sin ti porque me muero._


	3. Primavera

Primavera: Fiesta en Seyluun 

Un espléndido sol hacia resplandecer el palacio y sus exuberantes jardines aquella mañana. En una de las terrazas desayunaban tres personas, una muchacha pelirroja, un chico rubio y una princesa, esta ultima abochornada por la manera tan poco elegante de comer que tenían sus amigos.

- ¿Vamos a estar todos? -.

- Eso creo Rina, el único que podía andar desaparecido y no presentarse era Zelgadis pero me envió un mensaje diciendo que venía hacia Seyluun -.

- Magnifico, sería una pena que no apareciera, ¿verdad, Ameria? -.

La princesa por poco se ahoga con el bollo.

- ¡Val_chan, no te alejes! -.

El dragoncito volvió junto a su madre y permitió que le llevara de la mano, sabía de sobra como se ponía ella cuando visitaban alguna de las grandes ciudades, siempre con miedo de que "su niño" se extraviara.

- Ya tengo 7 años, no voy a perderme – protestó.

- Supongo que tienes razón – Filia le soltó – Pero ten cuidado -.

Mientras el chiquillo curioseaba los juguetes de una tienda la dragón dorado se detuvo ante un escaparate, múltiples vasijas de una magnífica calidad la absorbieron al instante.

- Hola Val -.

- ¡Zeros! – el dragoncito dio un efusivo abrazo a su amigo - ¿Dónde has estado?, hace mucho que no vienes por casa -.

- Eso es un secreto – le revolvió el cabello turquesa - ¿Y tu madre? -.

- Allí – señaló a la joven que permanecía abstraída a unos metros de ellos – Cacharros... ¿cómo puede gustarle a alguien tanto una cosa que está hecha de barro? -.

- Ni idea... ¿te apetece gastarle una broma? -.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? -.

- Es fácil, tú y yo nos iremos a dar una vuelta -.

- Si no se lo digo mamá va a preocuparse – el niño frunció el ceño, no muy convencido.

- Esa es la broma, además solo desapareceremos un rato – sonrió.

- Vale, pero solo un rato -.

El demonio cogió al dragoncito y le sentó sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Te apetece un helado? – preguntó Zeros cuando ya trotaban calle abajo.

- Sí, quiero uno de vainilla y chocolate -.

Pararon frente a una heladería. Una vez tuvieron cada uno su cucurucho fueron a comérselo a un parque. Tranquilamente sentados en los columpios...

- Val, tu madre me dijo que tenías pesadillas -.

- Sí, no me dejan dormir bien por la noche – su rostro se oscureció – Me dan mucho miedo, la peor de todas es la de un enorme monstruo negro con alas que me come, aunque tampoco me gusta nada otra en la que tú y yo luchamos y mamá está mirándonos pero no hace nada -.

- Son solo pesadillas – Zeros disfrutaba de su helado, aparentemente indiferente.

- Lo sé, pero por la noche dan mucho miedo – los ojos color ámbar observaban a su compañero con curiosidad – Zeros, tú eres un demonio -.

- ¿Y? –.

- Pues yo soy un dragón y Rina y los otros humanos, ¿cómo es que eres nuestro amigo?, ¿no te regaña tu ama? -.

- Eso es un secreto, amiguito – guiñó un ojo. Ciertamente el muchachito demostraba ser muy listo y perspicaz.

- ¿Y por qué si puedes ser amigo mío no lo eres de mamá? -.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no somos amigos? -.

- El que tú siempre la estas molestando para que se enfade y cuando ella se enfada te ataca con la maza – se rascó la cabeza, pensativo – Además nunca había visto a mamá convertirse en dragón hasta ayer al venir hacia Seyluun, ella siempre me dice que no debo hacerlo porque los humanos se asustan y podrían intentar atacarnos; me resulta extraño que solo se comporte de esa manera cuando estás tú -.

- Ya veo, pero yo siempre molesto a todo el mundo, me gusta irritar a la gente y observar sus reacciones -.

- No te entiendo Zeros, eres el mejor compañero de juegos pero a veces eres muy raro -.

El mazoku se limitó a sonreír.

- ¡¡¡NAMAGOMI!!! -.

- Vaya, vaya, tu madre nos encontró -.

La dragón dorado cogió en brazos a su hijo y fulminó al demonio con la mirada.

- Mamá no aprietes tanto que me ahogas -.

- ¿¡Qué pretendías hacer llevándote a Val_chan de esa manera!? -.

- Solo dimos un paseo -.

- ¡Casi me matas del susto, monstruo! -.

- Eres demasiado aprensiva -.

- Val_chan es mi hijo, mi familia, lo es todo, no me lo perdonaría si le ocurriera algo... – dejó al chiquillo en el suelo pero no le soltó la mano – Sabes lo que es, sabes como le gustaría verle a muchos, sabes... esto es una estupidez, no sé ni porque intento explicártelo -.

- Mamá... -.

- Ven Val_chan, vayamos al palacio, allí nos esperan -.

- ¿Y Zeros? -.

- Puede ir solo -.

El dragoncito acompañó a su madre, al mirar hacia atrás ya no encontró a nadie en los columpios.

En los jardines del palacio se había instalado una pequeña carpa con una amplia mesa, más por albergar la gran cantidad de alimentos que por el número de invitados que se encontraban sentados a ella. Los asistentes disfrutaban de una magnifica tarde, llena con el aroma de las flores y el trino de los pájaros.

- Menos mal que este año no ha llovido -.

- Sí, incluso puede decirse que hace calor -.

- Oye, Ameria, haz que nos traigan más de esto, ¡está buenísimo! -.

- Rina, vais a acabar con una indigestión, Gaudy y tú lleváis todo el día zampando -.

Filia escuchaba a sus amigos y sonreía. Le encantaban las reuniones en las que se juntaban todos y se hablaba de aventuras pasadas en común y en solitario, lástima que fuesen tan pocas.

Ese último año Rina y Gaudy sorprendentemente habían publicado una especie de enciclopedia gastronómica, "Gastronomía del Interior y Exterior de la Barrera", que estaba arrasando en ventas gracias a ser la más completa sobre el tema, no había restaurante, posada, mesón o sucedáneo que no estuviera incluido.

Ameria había conseguido varios tratados entre su país y algunos territorios del mundo exterior y seguía ampliando sus horizontes justicieros. El príncipe Philionell prácticamente se había retirado de la política y era su hija la que verdaderamente llevaba el peso de la corona.

Shilfild había sido reclamada en Silor para que ocupara el cargo de suma sacerdotisa. Ahora su atención se centraba en recuperar el Ulagón, la esperanza residía en la espada que fue creada partiendo del Árbol Sagrado.

Martina y Zanglus reinaban pacíficamente. Con la ayuda de Seyluun el reino de Zoana se había convertido en un lugar muy prospero y la fama de sus gobernantes, buenos aunque un tanto excéntricos, crecía por momentos.

- ¿Y tú, Filia, qué tal te va con tu tienda? -.

- Muy bien, las ventas aumentan sin parar y nos hemos mudado a una casa más grande – sonrió orgullosa – Por fin he conseguido un poco de paz y todo sería perfecto si no fuera por ese namagomi -.

- Encima que le hago de niñero protesta – replicó el demonio.

- Pues sí, protesto por todas las majaderías y bromas pesadas que tengo que soportar, además de obligarme a tenerte todo el día vigilado por lo que puedas hacerle a mi hijo -.

- Pero si te pones hecha una fiera en cuanto me acerco a dos pasos del crío, como no le estornude no sé que iba a poder hacerle -.

- Parecéis un matrimonio – comentó Gaudy.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas. Tanto Filia como Zeros les dedicaron una sincera mirada de asco.

- Ya veo que las cosas no han cambiado -.

El grupo miró al recién llegado, un encapuchado de ropas color beige.

- ¡Zelgadis! – exclamó Ameria.

- Ya era hora de que aparecieras – dijo Rina – Siéntate y quítate esa maldita capucha -.

Cuando se retiró el embozo todos sus amigos se quedaron con la boca abierta de par en par y Ameria se cayó de su asiento.

- Que lástima, ya no voy a poder reírme a costa de tu aspecto – observó Zeros.

- E... eres... humano -. Ameria se encontraba en un severo estado de sock.

- Sí, no te lo expliqué en la carta porque quería daros una sorpresa – la ayudó cortésmente a sentarse.

- Lo has conseguido – afirmó Shilfild – Sin duda lo has conseguido -.

Mientras Zelgadis les contaba la historia de cómo había logrado curarse, Ameria no le quitaba ojo de encima. Contemplaba incrédula aquel cabello castaño oscuro, los ojos grises y la piel pálida, limpia. Filia sonrió, hacía mucho que conocía los sentimientos tan fuertes que unían a aquellos dos, sin embargo el aspecto del hechicero siempre se presentó como un importante obstáculo que, por fin, había desaparecido.

Conversaron hasta tarde. El aire fresco de la noche les hizo percatarse de la hora que era, así que decidieron continuar por la mañana.

Filia llevó en brazos a un Val completamente grogui hasta su habitación. Ameria había tenido la genial ocurrencia de asignarles a madre e hijo cuartos que estuviesen comunicados.

Tras acostar al niño Filia fue a ponerse el camisón. Sentada en la cama, terminaba de cepillarse el largo cabello rubio cuando unos golpes resonaron en la ventana.

- Zeros, largo, no quiero hablar contigo – dijo sin tan siquiera asomarse.

- ¿Aún enfadada, dragón dorado? – interrogó, apareciendo frente a ella.

- ¿A ti que te parece? -.

- No seas rencorosa, solo lleve a Val a por un helado y a dar un paseo, estabas tan abstraída con el escaparate que preferí no molestarte -.

- Cuando no encontré a Val_chan pensé que habías cumplido las ordenes de tu ama -.

- ¿Las ordenes?... ah, te refieres a lo de matarle, ya te dije que de momento no lo haría – levantó las manos inocentemente, como quitándole importancia al asunto.

- ¡Eso fue hace meses! -.

- Sí que pasa rápido el tiempo -.

Filia le arrojó el cepillo. Zeros ladeó la cabeza y lo esquivó con facilidad.

- Deja de burlarte de mí y fingir que eres idiota, conmigo eso no vale, sé perfectamente lo que se esconde bajo tu apariencia de sacerdote inofensivo y despistado -.

- Créeme, la idea que tienes de mí apenas si se acerca un poco a la realidad -. Los ojos del mazoku se abrieron otorgándole una expresión siniestra.

- Sé que eres un demonio y eso basta -.

Zeros sonrió, era una sonrisa traviesa pero, al tiempo, inquietante. Se inclinó sobre Filia, ella se apartó, retrocediendo por encima del lecho sin apartar de él la vista y echando en falta su maza. El demonio la sujetó de un brazo impidiendo que pudiera alejarse más y subió a la cama apoyado sobre sus rodillas y la mano que le quedaba libre.

- Zeros, usaré un hechizo – amenazó, la voz trémula.

- Hazlo -.

Avanzó hasta encontrarse semi recostado sobre una más que asustada Filia.

- Si de verdad me conocieras, como afirmabas hace unos instantes, ahora no estarías temblando -.

La dragón dorado no contestó, y aunque hubiera querido no habría tenido voz para hacerlo. Zeros acercó lentamente su rostro al de la ex sacerdotisa, ella cerró los ojos para no ahogarse en los del demonio. Sintió un cálido aliento acariciando sus labios, unos dedos deslizándose suavemente por su cabello, el cuerpo del mazoku sobre el suyo... y un grito.

- ¡Val_chan! -.

Filia se incorporó de golpe y Zeros aterrizó en el suelo. La dragón dorado corrió a la habitación del niño seguida del mazoku. Al entrar se encontraron al dragoncito de rodillas sobre la cama, llorando, unas amplias alas negras desplegadas a ambos lados de su cuerpo que emitía una tenue luminiscencia verdosa.

- ¿Val_chan? – la dragón dorado avanzó despacio.

- Ten cuidado, Filia – advirtió Zeros, preparado para atacar al crío si fuese preciso.

Ella le ignoró y tomó en brazos a su hijo. La luz murió.

- ¿Mamá? -.

- Estoy aquí, tranquilo – le acunó cariñosamente - ¿Otra vez las pesadillas? -.

- Sí, pero peor, tengo muchas en la cabeza... me duele – sollozó.

Los ojos color ámbar tropezaron con otros amatista que le observaban en la oscuridad, los recuerdos acudieron en masa: el dolor, un combate a muerte, el miedo en los ojos de una inocente señorita...

- Zeros... querías matarme y yo a ti, debía matar a Rina, vengar a Gaarv, invocar la Estrella Oscura... – se concentró y las imágenes cobraron nitidez - ¿Filia... Mamá, qué está pasando? -.

- Mañana te lo explicaré, ahora necesitas dormir –.

Filia acarició la cabecita del dragoncito y le aplicó un hechizo de sueño, luego le metió en la cama. Una vez se aseguró que el niño se encontraba bien, abandonó el cuarto. El demonio salió tras ella y cerró con cuidado la puerta.

Zeros contempló a la ex sacerdotisa, se había detenido en medio de la habitación con la mirada perdida en la nada, parecía una estatua de mármol.

- ¿Filia? -.

- ... -.

- Filia -.

La dragón dorado levantó hacia él un rostro oscurecido por la preocupación. Sin previo aviso se abrazó al mazoku, llorando.

- No puedo... -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- No puedo explicarle a Val_chan su vida anterior, eso significaría perderle... he fracasado -.

- Filia, no has fracasado, por lo menos todavía no lo has confirmado – en su voz sonaba una sonrisa – Piensa que ese niño debe estar muy confuso, ahora tiene dos vidas distintas en su cabeza, es Valgarv y Val al mismo tiempo, hay que esperar y ver cual de las dos prevalece -.

- Si vence Valgarv le matarás -.

- Que obsesión tienes con eso de matar a la gente, soy un demonio no un asesino en serie -.

- No te burles -.

- Lo intentaré -.

Filia cerró los ojos. Le gustaba estar así, abrazada, se sentía... se sentía segura, aunque fuese ridículo sentirse protegida entre los brazos del "exterminador de dragones". Al pensar en lo que ocurrió antes de que Val_chan despertara se sonrojó.

- Filia -.

Zeros sonrió divertido al ver las mejillas teñidas de rojo cuando ella le miró, sin perder la sonrisa, ni el tiempo, besó a la joven. La sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos, sus manos crispándose sobre su espalda. Aquello no era suficiente, insistió hasta que los labios de Filia se abrieron permitiéndole profundizar el beso.

Algo en la mente de la dragón dorado se encendió y, despacio pero con firmeza, apartó al demonio. Él la miró entre sorprendido y contrariado.

- Necesito descansar – contestó Filia a la pregunta no formulada.

- Te vendrá bien, demasiadas emociones para un solo día – replicó él.

El mazoku permaneció de pie observando como ella apartaba las mantas. Le había molestado que le rechazara, quizás porque nunca nadie lo había hecho, nadie se atrevió jamás a negarle nada o ir contra su voluntad. Durante sus más de 1000 años de existencia siempre que deseó algo lo cogió, fuese un objeto o una persona. La verdad es que ninguna chica le había rechazado hasta el momento por eso nunca se dio la circunstancia de tener que forzar a ninguna, quizás se debía a que ellas no sabían quien era él en realidad, siempre se presentaba como un atractivo joven, inteligente, risueño y algo socarrón. Pero Filia era distinta.

- Zeros -.

- Largo de aquí, ¿me equivoco? -.

- En realidad iba a preguntarte si no te importaba quedarte un poco, hasta que me duerma – le corrigió la ex sacerdotisa, sonriendo con timidez.

Zeros se sentó en la cama. Descubrió una nueva luz en aquellos ojos azules, algo totalmente opuesto a lo que aparecía cuando él la incordiaba, era algo que le hacia sentirse extraño... deliciosamente extraño.

Apagó la luz de la mesilla y, tomando la mano de la joven, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

Allí la tenía, adormilada, confiada. La deseaba, ¿por qué no hacerla suya?. No resultaría difícil, sobre todo después de ver como reaccionaba ante sus atenciones. Bajo aquellas capas de pudor y estricta educación ardía un fuego esperando que alguien lo despertara, el mismo fuego que tomaba el control de Filia cuando él la hacía enfadar hasta sacarla completamente de quicio.

Recordó cuando la conoció, una dulce jovencita de largo cabello rubio e inocentes ojos azules, y como su sola presencia bastaba para convertirla en una bestia que lanzaba fuego a diestro y siniestro... solo él provocaba esa reacción en ella, solo "namagomi". Desde entonces había madurado bastante, ya no actuaba de manera tan irracional y costaba mucho hacerla enfadar hasta el punto de que se transformara en dragón.

- ...me resulta extraño que solo se comporte de esa manera cuando estás tú -. Las palabras de Val volvieron a su mente mientras su mirada seguía posada sobre la durmiente.

Sonrió al rememorar la batalla en la caverna, cuando rescató a Filia de aquel desprendimiento de rocas. Actúo por cuenta propia, no había ordenes ni ningún propósito retorcido detrás de su acción; la salvó porque quiso, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo, simplemente se encontró cogiéndola en brazos, salvándola de morir aplastada. Absurdo.

Su mano enguantada apartó algunos mechones dorados del rostro de la joven, ella sonrió en sueños.

Absurdo... pero cierto. Tan absurdo como que ella se hubiese quedado dormida con él allí delante, ¿hasta tal punto confiaba en él?... ¿Cuándo había dejado de aborrecerle?, ¿en qué instante ella dejó de tenerle miedo?.

Repasó mentalmente, por segunda vez aquella noche, la batalla contra Estrella Oscura. Sí, siempre había molestado a la sacerdotisa hasta lo insoportable pero nunca permitió que nada malo la ocurriese, ni a ella ni al grupo de Rina. Qué fácil habría sido desplegar todo su poder y aniquilarles para hacerse sin problemas con la Garveila, sin embargo ese no era su estilo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Retuvo a Filia para extorsionar al Gran Anciano sin lastimarla en ningún momento, tampoco hirió al viejo dragón aún cuando lidió con él para obligar a la sacerdotisa a que usara sus poderes sagrados, ni siquiera se defendió ante los cánticos de Ameria. ¿Acaso se estaba ablandando?. Gaarv se lo dijo a Rina, hubo un tiempo en que el Sacerdote de la Bestia fue tan cruel y malvado como el mismo Ojo de Rubí. ¿Y qué quedaba ahora del terrible juushinkan, el exterminador de dragones?. Ahora era amigo de unos humanos y dos dragones a los que protegía... ¿amigo?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué cuidar a una hechicera pelirroja que ya no era de utilidad para su señora?, ¿por qué perdonarle la vida a un dragón antiguo que intentó destruirle?, ¿por qué...?.

Los ojos amatista contemplaron silenciosamente a la doncella dragón. El cabello dorado enmarcaba el pálido rostro como si fuese una aureola, su expresión dulce e inocente.

_Si pudieras empezar de nuevo  
y olvidar todo aquello  
que simplemente no quieres recordar  
¿Te acordarías de mí? _

Cerró los ojos. Esa noche solo sería un ángel negro que velaría sus sueños.

_Que la apariencia no es sincera, no.  
pasadas las noches en vela,  
¿será una condena de amargo sabor?.  
podría perder el control  
con apariencia embustera, ¿o no?.  
pasadas las noches de espera  
¿merezco que arda el corazón?._


	4. Verano

Verano: Ola de Calor 

Un día de verano en una aldea cualquiera. Esta situación que parece tan cotidiana se veía alterada en esos momentos por dos circunstancias: la primera era la asfixiante ola de calor que hacia estallar los termómetros y traía de cabeza a los aldeanos; la segunda era lo que ocurría en el interior de la tienda de cerámica, un alboroto mezcla de gritos y objetos de vajilla rompiéndose.

Varias personas observaban los acontecimientos desde una distancia prudencial, sabían de sobra como se las gastaba la dueña de la tienda.

De repente salió corriendo del establecimiento un joven, bastón en mano, y una expresión de sincera diversión en sus chispeantes ojos amatista. Tras él iba la propietaria, maza en mano, y una expresión homicida en sus ojos azules.

- ¡¡¡NAMAGOMI!!! -.

- Lo siento mucho Filia, ¿quién iba a pensar que esa estantería estaba tan mal fijada a la pared? –.

- ¡¡¡Te dije que no la tocaras!!! -.

- Sí, cuando ya lo había hecho -.

La sacerdotisa le lanzó la maza acertándole en todo el cogote. El demonio se detuvo y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

- ¡Auch!, eso dolió, vas mejorando tu puntería dragón dorado – sonrió antes de desaparecer.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a presentarte por aquí, maldito namagomi! -.

Filia recogió su maza y volvió al interior de la tienda. Desolada contempló como la mitad de sus queridas cerámicas había quedado reducidas a escombros, le entraron ganas de llorar, sin embargo los clientes que empezaban a entrar no se lo permitieron. Con ayuda de Jiras recogió el desorden y pasó a centrarse en el trabajo.

Exhausta cerró la tienda. El agobiante calor había aumentado las ventas de cualquier cosa que pudiera contener agua y mantenerla fresca. Filia había visto desaparecer todas sus cerámicas en una tarde, ese era el motivo de que Jiras, su hijo Pal y Val_chan hubieran salido de la aldea esa mañana, necesitaban reponer existencias.

La sacerdotisa se preparó un baño de agua bien fría. Tras eso se puso un ligero camisón rosa, cenó y se sentó en la cama a leer tranquilamente un libro: "Cerámicas, Lozas y Porcelanas del Mundo".

No llevaba mucho rato enfrascada en la lectura cuando un escalofrío le puso los pelos de punta. Al levantar la vista del texto se encontró con un sonriente mazoku.

- ¡Aaaaah! -.

- Tampoco es para ponerse así, creo que no soy tan feo -.

- ¡Sal ahora mismo de mi casa! -.

- ¿Y si no quiero? -.

Filia le miró consternada, escudada tras el grueso libro. Zeros sonrió.

- Aún estoy enfadada contigo por el desastre de esta mañana, así que vete – insistió la sacerdotisa.

- No me apetece -.

Con un rápido movimiento el demonio se hizo con el libro y se sentó en la cama. La joven, inquieta, no le quitaba ojo de encima; bastón, capa y guantes habían desaparecido, ¿acaso hasta los mazoku sentían esa horrible ola de calor?

- Zeros, márchate y deja de incordiar, no estoy de humor para aguantar tus tonterías –.

- Interesante lectura, pero yo tengo otra mucho mejor – sacó de su bolsa un pequeño volumen de tapas color azul oscuro, parecía muy antiguo – Una chuchería de la colección de mi ama -.

- ¿Puedo verlo? -.

- Claro, para eso lo he traído -.

Mientras Filia ojeaba las páginas Zeros se tumbó atravesado en la cama, los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza. La joven abrió los ojos, incrédula, aquel pequeño libro contenía el secreto para fabricar la porcelana más cara del mundo, precisamente porque su fórmula se había perdido hacía siglos.

- Esto... esto no tiene precio -.

- Sí que lo tiene -.

Filia frunció el ceño, cómo se le había podido pasar por la cabeza que aquel demonio quisiera entregarle algo sin pedir nada a cambio.

- Tú dirás -.

- ¿Qué te parece una noche de pasión desenfrenada? -.

¡¡¡PLAF!!!

- ¡¡¡Pervertido!!! -.

- A veces eres demasiado agresiva – masculló Zeros bajo el peso del volumen enciclopédico.

- Y tú un degenerado -.

- Solo bromeaba, me conformaré con un beso -.

- Un beso... ¿y si no quiero?, te recuerdo que has producido una auténtica hecatombe en mi tienda, no tendría porque darte ni las buenas noches -.

- Sin embargo el libro es mío y, si lo quieres, tendrás que pagar el precio –. Sin miramientos le quitó el tesoro literario. – Por cierto, llevas un camisón muy... sugerente, ¿acaso has vencido tu legendario pudor? – dijo abriendo sus ojos.

La joven echó mano de la sábana y se tapó con ella, un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas ante aquella mirada lasciva. Zeros volvió a tumbarse, en espera de que ella se decidiera.

- De acuerdo, lo haré – cedió.

Se inclinó y le besó suavemente.

- Ha sido un poco ligth – juzgó el demonio – A ver si adivino, ¿té de menta? -.

- Muy gracioso -.

Filia repitió el beso, esta vez con más intensidad.

- Puedes hacerlo mejor -.

- ¡Tendrás cara! -.

- No, tengo el libro – sonrió y lo agitó ante las narices de la dragón dorado.

Si seguía así acabaría por ponerle en órbita de un golpe, pero de ese modo se iba a quedar sin el preciado objeto. Haciendo a un lado su habitual recato, dejó caer la sábana y se sentó a horcajadas sobre un atónito Zeros, apoyó sus manos sobre la cama a ambos lados de la cabeza de cabellos purpúreos, y le besó. Deslizó su lengua suavemente por sus labios, éstos se abrieron permitiéndole a Filia profundizar en su exploración.

- Aquí tienes –. Zeros, una vez la dragón dorado se apartó, le tendió el libro azul.

Entusiasmada se sentó en el borde de la cama, leyendo a la luz del quinqué. El demonio la contempló divertido, parecía una niña a la que acabaran de regalarle un juguete o un dulce.

Se sentó junto a ella sin que Filia diera muestras de advertir su proximidad. Con una mano apartó los cabellos dorados y besó tiernamente su cuello.

La dragón dorado permaneció inmóvil como hechizada por aquella caricia. Permitió que le quitara el libro de las manos y lo dejara sobre la mesilla. Unos brazos rodearon su cintura mientras Zeros volvía a besarla, esta vez en la boca. Ella devolvió el abrazo y el beso con idéntica intensidad.

Un delicado empujón y Filia quedó tendida sobre el lecho. Los labios del demonio recorrieron su rostro, cuello y hombros cubriéndolos de caricias. Su mano se deslizó por la cintura hasta el muslo, sintiendo la suavidad de la tela y las perfectas formas que ocultaba a la vista.

Filia se sentía ligeramente aturdida, al calor del ambiente se estaba añadiendo otro muy distinto. Se estremeció cuando los besos sobre su cuello se convirtieron en suaves mordiscos. La mano de Zeros desapareció bajo el camisón mientras sus labios empezaban a descender alarmantemente. La dragón le detuvo.

- Zeros, ¿qué pretendes? -.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – sonrío inocentemente.

Ella le apartó y se sentó en la cama.

- Lo sabes perfectamente... -.

- No -.

- Deja de hacerte el tonto, ¿qué habría pasado si no llego a interrumpirte? -.

La expresión del demonio fue bastante elocuente.

- ¿Acaso he hecho algo que te resultara desagradable? – interrogó enarcando una ceja.

- No... – reconoció ella.

- Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? – los ojos demoníacos la observaban brillantes en la penumbra – Ya hemos jugado otras veces -.

- Sí pero no hasta el punto de... – se calló, ruborizada.

- A veces eres tan niña -.

- ¡No soy ninguna cría, demonio! -.

Zeros la estrechó entre sus brazos al tiempo que la besaba estremeciéndola hasta los mismísimos cimientos de su ser.

- Solo quiero saber qué quieres – murmuró Filia.

- A ti – la voz sonaba cálida junto a su oído – Quiero que seas mía -.

La dragón dorado se levantó despacio y despacio fue hasta la ventana. Necesitaba aire, aunque fuese a 50º de temperatura, aquello le había cogido de improviso. Miró de refilón a Zeros, éste permanecía sentado en la cama dándole la espalda. Era un mazoku, si la deseaba ¿por qué no la había tomado y ya está?, ¿por qué preguntar?, ¿qué pasaría si le decía que no?.

Se apoyó en el marco de la ventana y respiró hondo. La invadió el dulce olor de la madreselva que crecía en el jardín.

Hasta el momento no se había planteado como era su relación con juushinkan. Ella sabía que le había cogido cariño, demasiado para ser el "asesino de dragones dorados", sin embargo él no podía, los demonios no aman...

- ¿Vas a tardar mucho en contestar o debo ir pensando en marcharme? -.

Sonreía. Bueno, jamás había visto a Zeros sin esa sonrisa, a no ser en los momentos de máximo peligro. Sí, era su sonrisa y sin embargo no era la misma, allí faltaba algo.

- Supongo que ese silencio solo deja lugar a la segunda opción -.

¿Debía detenerle?.

- No... no hace falta que te vayas -.

- ¿Segura, dragón dorado? -.

¿Segura?. Claro que no estaba segura, pero tampoco quería que se fuese de esa manera.

- Quédate -.

- No se te ve muy convencida – ladeó levemente la cabeza.

Filia volvió a su lado y le abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del demonio. En ese instante le daba lo mismo todo, nadie la había cuidado como aquel tramposo y bromista que ocultaba su crueldad.

- No te marches, quiero que te quedes conmigo... -.

Zeros la miró, en sus ojos se mezclaba la sorpresa y un interrogante. Sabía que las palabras de la joven encerraban mucho más de lo que aparentaban.

- No voy a ir a ninguna parte -.

Mientras la tenía así, entre sus brazos, podía sentir aquello que le había atado a esa "lagartija dorada" durante casi 7 años, eso a lo que todavía no era capaz de darle nombre, algo que había descubierto en su interior perdido en la oscuridad de su ser.

Zellas... su ama no se había percatado aún de los juegos que se traía entre manos su sacerdote general. Por el momento él había sido capaz de distraer su atención, parecía que ya ni se acordaba del pequeño dragón antiguo, pero Zeros sabía que tarde o temprano su señora preguntaría por el crío. Val_chan, después de arduos esfuerzos, había asumido su vida anterior como Valgarv; resultaba muy extraño hablar con el dragoncito, en él se mezclaba una actitud muy infantil con todos los conocimientos y madurez que le aportaba su vida pasada, era como tener delante a dos personas, por suerte para todos la personalidad predominante era la de Val y no la del servidor de Gaarv.

- ¿Ocurre algo? -.

- No, ¿por? -.

- De repente pareces muy preocupado -.

Le falto poco para echarse a reír. Últimamente en presencia de Filia se olvidaba de esconder sus expresiones.

- No es nada, asuntos de trabajo... y no, no voy a matar a Val -.

- ... -.

- ¿Y ahora qué te ocurre a ti? -.

- ... -.

- Filia, ¿me vas a obligar a interrogarte? -.

- Tengo miedo -.

Zeros la apartó con suavidad para poder mirarla a la cara. Frunció el ceño.

- Vale, reconozco que no sé a qué viene eso -.

- Es... ¿no te has preguntado nunca qué va a pasar?, la ex sacerdotisa del Dios Dragón de Fuego y el sacerdote general del Ama de las Bestias, ¿acaso Zellas se quedará de brazos cruzados? – bajó la cabeza – Según las leyes de este mundo es imposible, una ryuzoku y un mazoku no pueden estar juntos, nuestras razas están predestinadas a combatir eternamente -.

- Antes yo también pensaba así, fue uno de los motivos que me impulsó a cometer cierta masacre entre los dragones dorados, sin embargo las cosas cambian – miró algún punto del vacío, pensativo – Hay demasiados acontecimientos y demasiado importantes como para que los ignore... -.

- ¿Cuáles? -.

- Eso es un secreto -.

- ¡Namagomi! – una maza apareció repentinamente en la mano de la ex sacerdotisa.

- Tranquila Filia, solo era una broma – n_nUU

- Explícate o te envió a Wolf Pack Island vía aérea -.

- De acuerdo – sonrió – Bueno, quizás lo primero es el hecho de que un grupo de humanos fue capaz de aceptarme y llamarme amigo aún después de descubrir que yo era un demonio, y la verdad es que yo también les tengo cierto aprecio, sobre todo a una pelirroja que me trata a puñetazos y que ha estado a punto de estrangularme un par de veces... No sé si Rina te contó lo sucedido en el Templo de los Monolitos, la primera vez que vio a Gaarv... -.

- Algo he oído pero nunca nadie se ha parado a explicarme la historia completa -.

- Ella me defendió, tuvo la cara de ordenarle a Maryu-ou Gaarv que me dejara en paz, por supuesto él se rió mucho y casi nos mata – cruzó sus brazos – A eso se añadió el hecho de que todos conseguimos escapar de allí gracias a Aqua, el espíritu guardián de la Biblia Claire y una parte de la Reina Dragón del Agua... uno de los cuatro dioses dragón me salvó la vida, a mí, a juushinkan -.

Filia parpadeó perpleja. Eso era como si a ella le salvara la vida Zellas Metallium.

- Para más inri la Diosa Dorada destruyó a Fibrizo evitando que devolviera el mundo al caos y le perdonó la vida a una humana... y he de reconocer que me alegré por ello -.

- Es tu mejor amiga – afirmó la dragón dorado.

- Es posible – Zeros se encogió de hombros y prosiguió – Y, por último, tenemos el pequeño conflicto con Estrella Oscura, en el que conocí a la señorita "odio a los mazoku"... no me pongas esa cara, reconoce que no podías ni verme solo por ser juushinkan -.

- Y tú reconoce que tenía razones para odiar al Sacerdote de la Bestia, el exterminador de dragones dorados en la Guerra de Kouma -.

- Eso es de rencorosos, además tú ni habías nacido y solo conoces la historia desde el punto de vista de tus Ancianos, los cuales resultaron unos mentirosos después de todo – replicó secamente – Era una guerra, demonios contra dragones, maté puesto que era mi obligación y no me arrepiento por ello -.

- A veces puede ser tan cruel – pensó Filia – Pero tiene razón, es un mazoku, su naturaleza es destruir, torturar, asesinar... – le miró y añadió en voz alta – ¿Por qué no me mataste? -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- Cuando nos conocimos tu objetivo era quitar de en medio a Valgarv y... -.

- Te equivocas, para entonces yo ya tenía noticia de la profecía de Vulabazard, estuve escuchándote cuando informaste al grupo de Rina, pobrecilla, como la asustaste con la carta de su hermana – su expresión se veía satisfecha por la sorpresa que había provocado en Filia – Luego me mandaron investigar un poco más y comprobar la magnitud del peligro, una vez Zellas se enteró de la amenaza que suponía Estrella Oscura consultó a Dynast y Dolphin, los tres estaban de acuerdo en evitar su entrada en nuestra dimensión y se me ordenó que os protegiera y os ayudara en todo lo que pudiera -.

- ¿Eso pasaba por hacernos jugadas como la de cierta ciudad en la que querían ajusticiarme por ser un dragón?, ¿o la que liaste con las ruinas móviles?, ¿o el abandonarnos en el templo del monte Korone?, ¿o... -.

- Vale, vale, he cogido el concepto – Zeros se rascó la cabeza con gesto distraído – Fue para hacer más divertido el viaje y, a mi manera, procuraba que te integrases en el grupo en lugar de andar sermoneándoles como si fueses su madre -.

- ¿¡Integrarme!? – Filia frunció el ceño.

- Sí, por aquel entonces tenías un grave problema con tus prejuicios y tu ego sobrealimentado de dragón dorado -.

- Que tú te encargabas de machacar a cada momento – replicó secamente - Al menos tengo la satisfacción de ser la única que consigue sacarte de quicio, ¿verdad, namagomi? -.

- ... -.

La ex sacerdotisa se echó a reír. Adoraba a ese demonio, lo adoraba y al tiempo le detestaba. Zeros siempre conseguía sacar lo mejor y lo peor de ella.

Y él la contemplaba mientras reía y pensaba en lo extraño que resultaba todo aquello... como una risa, un gesto o una mirada suya podían iluminar la habitación traspasando la oscuridad que le rodeaba y de la que había nacido. Extendió la mano y acarició su rostro, por el mero placer de saber que podía hacerlo.

- A veces es tan... tan... – Filia observó al desconcertante personaje sentado frente a ella – Dulce. Es como si fuese dos personas en una sola... -.

- ¿Qué piensas? – inquirió Zeros, curioso por el semblante pensativo de la joven.

- Que eres un esquizofrénico -.

- Oh, vaya, gracias – dijo mordaz al tiempo que torcía el gesto.

- Es cierto, unas veces pareces un angelito y otras ni L_sama te soportaría -.

- Ella nunca ha tenido ninguna queja con respecto a mi comportamiento – sonrió.

- Eres incorregible -.

La ex sacerdotisa le besó. Travieso como un niño, apasionado como un joven, sabio como un anciano. Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó acunar entre aquellos cálidos brazos. El miedo a lo que podría suceder en un futuro desapareció, ahora tenía allí a Zeros, solo para ella, nada existía fuera de esa habitación.

Él fue sintiendo como el cuerpo de la dragón dorado se iba relajando hasta quedarse dormida. Con una sonrisa la tumbó en la cama y se echó a su lado rodeándola con sus brazos.

- Si un humano fue capaz de enfrentarse a la Diosa de la Pesadilla Eterna y traer de vuelta al ser que amaba del Mar del Caos, si unos humanos fueron capaces de derrotar a un Dios Demonio, ¿hay algo imposible en este mundo? -.

_Como si aquel instante  
fuera a ser el primero  
del resto de sus vidas  
días de borrasca  
víspera de resplandores.  
cuando el futuro es improbable  
cuando pensar no es suficiente  
y cuando aquello que en teoría  
no puede  
halla sucedido..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

N. de A.: ¿Os ha gustado?, espero que sí ^^. Con este fic no he pretendido narrar la típica historia romántica, quería que cada uno pensara en su pasado y como éste les ha conducido a la situación actual.

En el caso de Filia como le marcó el conocer la verdadera historia de su gente, como los dragones dorados, supuestamente los buenos de la historia, cometieron un auténtico exterminio entre los dragones antiguos en la búsqueda del poder; esto le acarrea un sentimiento de culpabilidad que la conduce a criar a Val, dada la situación es lógico pensar que tenga tendencia a sobreprotegerle.

Con Zeros es más complicado, por la maldición esa que le han impuesto: los mazoku no pueden tener sentimientos que no sean negativos, me niego a creer esto. Para empezar simplemente hay que pensar en la filosofía oriental, dentro del Bien siempre hay un toque, un mínimo, de Mal y viceversa, estoy convencida que se puede aplicar a juushinkan. Durante la mayor parte de la serie le vemos escondiendo sus ojos y mostrándose risueño, sin problemas, es la personificación del "don´t worry, be happy"; sin embargo hay momentos en que Zeros es de lo más expresivo: sorpresa, enfado, diversión, satisfacción, despiste, crueldad, odio, ira, incluso preocupación y miedo, a mí que me lo expliquen, ¿se muestra así de expresivo por hobby?, no lo creo cuando lo que trata es de ocultar siempre lo que pasa por su cabeza y no es muy conveniente dejarle ver tu inquietud a un supuesto enemigo (solo hay que ver la cara que pone nuestro sacerdote la primera vez que ve a Armeis). Luego están las cosas tan pintorescas por las que pasa Zeros desde que conoce a Rina & company: la actitud de L_sama con Rina y con Gaudy en la lucha contra Fibrizo, que unos humanos le acepten sin temerle (solo Zel le detesta un poquito ^^), que Rina le defienda de Gaarv y Aqua le salve del mismo al teleportarle con los demás, y, por supuesto, Filia, la única capaz de irritar al namagomi ^^, de cuidarle mientras estuvo herido aún siendo un asesino de dragones... ¿alguien recuerda la escena del final de Try cuando Filia está conversando con Val/Dadibrudu y él le pregunta "¿a quién odias, sacerdotisa?", ella sin necesidad de pensar responde "yo no odio a nadie".

Claro que Zeros jamás podrá amar como puede hacerlo un humano, es mazoku y siempre lo será, pero nadie dice que no pueda amar a su manera y de seguro que solo alguien como Filia podrá soportarle en semejante situación.

He intentado mantener el carácter de ambos, sus peleas, su forma de hablar y actuar, pero siempre con un contenido, con un por qué. Y he procurado mantenerme apartada del empalagamiento, la relación nunca se vuelve del tipo novela rosa, incluso al final la amargura, el miedo, la incertidumbre están presentes, aún en un marco de esperanza.

Por lo demás las citas pertenecen a (siempre en orden de aparición):

- Karl Frenzel.

- G. D´Annunzio.

- Anónimo.

- La encontré escrita en la carpeta de una amiga, desconozco el autor.

- Estrofa de una de las canciones de Héroes del Silencio.

Dewa mata y muchas gracias por los reviews, los leo todos aunque no lo parezca!!!

De alguien conocida en otros círculos como Naga_chan ^_^.


End file.
